Player Event Ideas
With the addition of Player Event Support Service allowing players to use moogles (decorations, monsters, etc.) to enhance their events, I thought it would be nice to have a page where people can share their event ideas and creative uses for the Player Event Support Service. It also provides a page for people to find ideas if their creativity feels a little lacking and in need of inspiration. Please feel free to edit this page and add your own ideas. ---- Treasure Hunt (by Sohkuo) - One of the moogles that the Player Event Support Service offers looks like a treasure chest so I chose four spots in La Theine Plateau to place the chests. Using the Pendant Compass, I got the coordinates of those spots. The object of the game was that players needed to find a treasure chest. When they clicked on the chest they received a message ' Event Secret Word: CHOCOBO '. Whichever player found all four chests and all four words first, won a lovely amount of gil. I offered first, second, and third place prizes. The event lasted an hour and all participants seemed to have fun and were ready to sign up for the next time. Find A Friend (by Naes) - This requires the participation of three people (can use more), separate from the group of players actually attending the event. Of the three people participating, each person needs to hold a special item in their Bazaar. Make sure the quantity of each person's item is enough for all players attending to gain one of each item. The message given in each person's bazaar needs to say which of the three people the item belongs to. Example: (put person's game name instead of "person #") :Person 1 holds 99 Muteppo / Message says: This Muteppo belong to Person 3 :Person 2 holds 99 Wooden Arrows / Message says: This Wooden Arrow belong to Person 1 :Person 3 holds 99 Ginger Cookies / Message says: This Ginger Cookie belong to Person 2 Now those three people go and hide anywhere within one mapped area. We used Southern San d'Oria for our event. The players attending the event need to wait in a designated place away from the rest of the area to avoid anyone seeing a hiding spot. Mark the designated area by putting Player Event Support Service moogles. The moogles can give event rules or funny phrases to occupy the players while they wait for the three people to hide. Once the three people hide, ready... set... GO! The object is for the players to find one of the three people and check their bazaar. They take 1 of the item that the person is holding, and read the bazaar comment to see who it belongs to. Then they go on to look for another person. If they happen to find a person who they have an object for, they trade the item to that person. Once a player has obtained AND traded all three items, they run back to the starting point marked by the Player Event Support Service moogles. Which ever player is first, wins! Odd Mob Out (by Sohkuo) - Moogles from the Player Event Support Service are able to look like the monsters throughout Vana'diel. In this game choose one mapped area and place four moogles that look like monsters in that area. However, choose monsters that are not normally seen in that area. (Example: Place a Quadav, a Spider, a Damselfly, and a Mandragora in East Ronfaure.) The players can then search the area for the monsters that don't belong, and of course... first person to get them all wins!